


Take me home

by evanoracronwell



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alex Manes, M/M, Malex Cupid 2021, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Smut, Top Michael Guerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanoracronwell/pseuds/evanoracronwell
Summary: Alex knows exactly the effect he has on Michael.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Malex Cupid 2021





	Take me home

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native tongue and I had no beta to help me with this, so if I made any mistakes please be kind...and let me know.  
> Also, my first smut. I'm fucking embarrassed. So...I hope I did okay

* * *

Michael is mesmerized.

Simply and completely _mesmerized_.

And honestly, very turned on.

Everyone is drinking and having fun at the Wild Pony after the doors were closed leaving just the whole gang. Something Isobel likes to call "quality bonding time" happens weekly and she forces everyone to participate. It usually happens at her house, but today for some reason it's happening at the bar.

And thank God for that.

The night is sultry and hot, the music on the Jukebox is a sensual melody and to Michael's torment, Alex is dancing trapped between Liz and Maria in movements that honestly should be illegal.  
Even more so, when he's dressed like that.

Jeans tighter than Michael ever thought existed, the light gray Henley and the faded black leather jacket.  
A long necklace hung around his neck next to the dog tags that Alex had never removed.

Fuck, he looks hot.

That damned airman, he knew exactly the effect he has over Michael, because every second that passed he would look intensely straight at Michael who was squirming, sitting on the bar next to Max.

"Boy ... you're in trouble, aren't you?"

"Damn right I am."

Michael agreed with his brother, because what else should he do besides agreeing, it had been months since the two were single and found themselves in a soft and light friendly relationship that the cowboy never thought possible, especially after all the shit they faced.   
Maria, Forrest, Jesse, Project Shepherd.

It all seemed like a lifetime ago.

And now everyone was here, celebrating a peaceful life that they all deserved.

Gregory left the dance floor, where he was dancing clinging to Isobel, and approached them a little breathlessly, and served himself to a very cold beer.

"Watch out Guerin, you'll soon drown in your drool" Greg said laughing as he looked at the cowboy who was staring at Alex

"He's doing it on purpose" Michael grunted

"That, my dear brother, is crystal clear"

"He said we should be friends."

"Maybe he is ready to change the relationship status," Max replied.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Gregory smiled.

"I'm going to take my man home."

Without waiting for any comment he was sure would be made, Michael got up leaving his beer on the counter, and walked to the improvised dance floor smiling when Liz and Maria left the moment they realized he was approaching. Alex, the damn tease, just smiled and turned on his back, moving his hips in a slow and totally indecent way.  
Michael shook his head smiling at the airman audacity, he would fucking love to spend the night sunk in that hot, delicious body.  
His hands went directly to Alex's hips, pulling him sharply against his waist, making the airman feel his erection against his ass. Alex leaned his head back, leaning against Michael's shoulder, and smiled sighing, for finally feeling those hands on his body.

"The more I look at you, the more I think we need to leave."

"It took you long enough."

"You knew exactly what you were doing, didn't you? Dancing like that, showing off like that. Is this what you wanted, Alex?" Michael whispered against his ear, lightly biting his lobe.

"Yes."

Alex replied completely ecstatic and moved his hips a little more, rolling against Michael's erection making the cowboy moan anxiously as he ran his hands around Alex's waist, pulling him closer against his body as if he were never close enough and Alex wrapped his hands over Michael's, hugging himself in the cowboy's firm, warm arms.

"Do you want me to take you home, baby? Hmm, is that what you want? For me to take you home and take off all of your clothes? Do you want me to take my time opening up to make you ready for me? Wet and loose?" Michael continued to murmur provocations in Alex's ear, who was completely lost in pleasure, just rolling his hips and rubbing himself against Michel, without any shame that someone might be noticing them both. "Do you want me to fuck you, Alex? Do you want my dick deep in that hot hole of yours? Strong and rough, making you feel me for days?"

"Yes, Michael, please ..."

"Just ask for it, baby."

"Take me home. Fuck me, Michael. The way only you know. Please."

If you ask Michael how he managed to drive to the cabin, damn it if he knew.

He just dragged Alex out of the Wild Pony without any farewells to those who stayed, it's not like they didn't know exactly what was going to happen sooner or later. They cling to each other in the parking lot, sloppy and desperate kisses as they hugged themselves pressed into the truck, words and promises made in breathless voices until they managed to move and get inside the truck. The cowboy has never driven so fast in his life, Alex stuck against his body touching him with no shame as he kissed and bit any bare skin he could reach.

Going inside the cabin was ... messy.

The clothes left on the floor on the way to the bedroom, the giggles against each other's lips.

The way he pushed Alex on the bed, seeing how beautifully he looked spread on the sheets. That dark look of desire roaming the cowboy's body.

He took off the airman prosthetic, with such care and affection that he made Alex close his eyes and sigh with emotion at the love that emanated in each gesture of Michael. He kisses the stump right after placing the prosthetic in some corner of the room with the help of his telekinesis, because damn if he would take his hands off that beautiful body.  
He slid the underwear over Alex's body, sipping every new piece of skin he discovered. Mentally thanking himself for always going commando and not having to waste time in his own underwear, the cowboy lay down, sliding his body over Alex's, both of them moaning when their skins touched completely.

"Tell me what you want baby. Do you want me to take you apart with my fingers slowly until you come? Just for me to fuck you with my cock and make you come again? Or do you want me to fuck you fast, making you feel my dick opening you up? "

"Fuck, anything. Everything. Whatever you want, Michael." Alex pressed his fingers against the cowboy's back moaning as Michael slid his body between his legs, grinding their cocks together. "Just please ... fuck me. I want you. All of you."

"I'm going to baby, fuck Alex I'm going to fuck you so hot baby. I'm not letting you out of this bed anytime soon."

"Hmmm ... and here I was thinking that you would love to fuck me in every corner of this cabin." Alex teased him by biting Michael's lip, pulling him between his teeth.

"Fuck yes. I'll do that. I'm going to fuck you in every corner of this cabin, outside it too."

Michael lifted two fingers to Alex's lips, who opened his mouth immediately, thirsty for whatever the cowboy gave him, groaning sinfully as he felt those long, thick fingers slide slowly down to the bottom of his throat, sucking them eagerly, anxious to feel them inside his hole.

"I'm going to take you outside and fuck you on the hood of my truck Alex, nothing but the moon and stars illuminating your skin, babe."

"Yes, do that. Michael please." He groaned, murmuring against Michael's fingers.

Michael slid his lips down Alex's body until he reached that glorious huge cock he adored, groaning with anticipation and with his mouth salivating he swallowed every bit of that cock, taking it all until he felt his nose pressed against Alex's belly, the few hairs tickling his face. His other hand gripped Alex's hips, which moved uncontrollably as he moaned delightfully on Michael's fingers, sucking them even more eagerly and smearing them with saliva.

The cowboy wasted all the time in the world sucking on that cock, sliding slowly until he felt the head touch the tip of his tongue and then sinking reaching again the back of his throat, loving the sensation of almost losing his breath with the cock he thought that he would never have again in his hands, in his mouth, in his ass. Damn, he loved Alex's cock, the taste, the texture, the feel of him against his tongue, his throat. It was just delicious. And he feasted on it, swirling his tongue over it, biting lightly, but hard enough to make Alex cry out in pain, asking for more. Begging for more.

Desperate fingers curled between his curls, pushing his mouth down, forcing Michael to take even more of that cock and the cowboy allowed it, he released Alex's hip and let the airman fuck his mouth any way he wanted, taking it all what Alex gave him, letting his mouth be used for his pleasure while he rubbed himself against the sheets without knowing what was giving him more pleasure, the muffled moans as Alex hungrily sucked his fingers or the feeling of having his mouth getting fucked.  
Without any warning, he felt the delicious salty taste invade his mouth and Michael groaned relaxing his throat, swallowing to the last drop.

Without giving Alex any time to recover he removed his fingers from Alex's mouth and turned him roughly off the bed, leaving him face down and loving the sight of that beautiful, firm, round ass he adores. Kneeling between the airman legs, he spanked that ass loudly with both hands making Alex's moan echo through the room as his hips involuntarily rose up chasing those hands, asking for more.

"Do you like that baby?" Michael asked hoarsely through his abused throat. "Did you like to feel my hands spanking that hot ass of yours?"

"Yes."

"Want more?"

"Fuck ... Michael, yes!"

"Well ... I'm here to please you baby"

Then he spanked, once ... twice ... three times, leaving the skin beautifully red while enjoying hearing the sounds of his hand against the soft flesh as much as he loved hearing Alex's desperate moans. Asking for more, begging for more.

"Damn Alex ... you beg so beautifully, babe."

And how could the cowboy resist, that beautiful red ass right in front of him asking to be touched, fucked, eaten.  
And he always loved the taste of Alex.

"Holy shit ... fuck ... shit ... Oh God."

Alex screamed, lifting his hips as he felt that hot, wet, hungry tongue sinks into his hole, Michael's fingers spreading his ass, eating him in a way as if Michael was hungry for him, for his hole. Damn Alex loved that, feeling Michael's tongue fucking him in a slow, deep way, leaving him wet and ready to take his dick. There was no better way.

"So good ... Michael ... more."

"Just like that ... beg for me, babe."

Michael murmured against his hole before eating it again, he felt his saliva lubricating that hot, tight hole that he counted the seconds to fuck, to sink his dick until he came inside him. Feeling like Alex rubbed his ass against his face and begged for more, and fuck, how Michael loved to hear that man pleading, anxious and needy, crying in sobs as he rubbed himself against the sheets and the cowboy didn't even need to touch to know that that beautiful cock of him, was getting hard again. His own cock, writhing with abandon, hard as a rock and swollen, aching for Alex.

"Please...please."

A long, loud moan and Michael smiled feeling Alex coming again, his body already sweaty and shaking, spread out on the bed, breathless and beautiful ... so beautiful.

"Do you think you can take me, baby?" Michael murmured, lying down next to Alex, his chest pressed to the airman's back, brushing his cock against Alex's hole teasingly.

"Michael ..." completely speechless and with his body dismantled the airman just begged, groaning for the cowboy.

"Yeah, you can. One more baby, just one more. You can come again, can't you? Just with my cock this time, fucking your beautiful and tight hole. Just the way you like it"

"Yes ... I ... Michael ... please."

"Condom?" he questioned, mentally begging Alex to say no.

"Only you, I want to feel you, I want to feel your cum inside me"

The airman murmured, forcing his body to move and brushing his ass against Michael's erection as the cowboy growly holding him around the waist, trying to control himself after hearing those words. His hips moving against Alex's ass, his dick, dripping with pre-cum, sinking deliciously into that hungry hole that took him, anxiously, opening up for him. Taking him until the last inch, involving him with that warmth that only Alex had, making Michael groan and press his whole body against Alex's back. Their bodies joined and completely inert, his face sunk in Alex's hair damp with sweat, smelling wonderfully of sex and that smell that was Alex, just and only Alex.

Michael loved that smell.

He groaned again when he felt Alex's ass moving against his cock and gripped his lover's hips tightly, preventing him from moving.

"No. Just don't babe. You have no idea how much I'm controlling myself to not fuck you with all the strength that I have Alex, just, let me breathe for a moment, darlin'."

"Don't hold yourself," Alex murmured and turned his face just enough to look the cowboy in the eye. "Fuck me, Michael, hard. Show me that you own me. No one else. Just you."

"Fuck ... Alex ..."

"Fuck me, cowboy. Said you would make me feel you for days."

"Fuck, yes."

No more trying to control himself, he pulled his body away, taking his entire length from Alex's hole only to then sink it mercilessly, rough, taking a cry from the lips of the airman who raised one arm and dipped his fingers in Michael's curls pulling him for open-mouthed and sloppy kisses. His body moved, rippling in a sensual dance, fucking Alex the way he had been wanting for months, brutally, possessing him and making him understand that no one else could touch and fuck him. Only Michael.

"Mine."

He said possessively against Alex's mouth, lost in the sound of his hip hitting Alex's ass, his dick sliding in and out of the wet hole, the sensual moans, the pleas they both made.

"Yours."

Alex stated, his voice hoarse and his body moving against Michael's, loving every second he felt the cowboy's cock sink into him, claiming him. He was so sensitive, two orgasms, and his body was already shaking, knowing it wouldn't be long before the third one come.

"Damn Alex, you feel so good baby, so tight and warm. I swear I could spend my whole life fucking you."

"Yes, do that..."

And Michael did, fucked him roughly, hitting his prostate with every push, his mouth leaving bite marks and hickey all over Alex's neck and shoulder, as he shivered and sobbed, clinging to Michael's curls, begging, always begging, exactly how he knew Michael loved it. And when he came a third time, Michael didn't stop, he fucked him through orgasm, even harder pounding mercilessly against his prostate seeking his own release, using Alex's hole for his own pleasure. Alex just sank into the bed, held in Michael's arms, and let himself be used, moaning against the pillow with every move against his worn and sensitive hole, he was really going to feel Michael for days, and fuck, he was looking forward to it. How he loved it, the feeling of his body already worn and taken apart after a wonderful orgasm, being used, being fucked by that huge, thick cock.

"Alex ..."

That ... like that, moaning for him, running his body with those huge hands, marking his skin with those warm lips. Nothing in the world felt better than that, being loved by Michael Guerin. Alex smiled, knowing perfectly well that Michael was on the verge of his orgasm, savoring the feeling that he would soon be filled with Michael's cum.

"Baby ... I ..."

"Inside. Inside me Michael."

He murmured hearing Michael groan hoarsely, flooding the room with a growl as he sank further into his hole, filling him with his cum and making Alex press his ass against the cowboy's waist, yes, deeper ... deeper. Fuck, it was never deep enough.  
After what seemed like hours, the cowboy felt his body collapse and let himself cuddle against Alex, pressing his chest against the back of the airman harder, his face again sunk in his hair now even more sweaty, his cock still, now beginning to soften, lodged in Alex's hole. His hand slid down the airman body until he found his hand that was still clinging to the pillow, his fingers almost white and the cowboy held it lightly, making Alex release his grip on the pillow and intertwine his fingers, his mouth slid in an almost non-existent caress against Alex's back making the airman sigh happily.

"I hope you know that we are together now."

Michael murmured, sinking his face back into Alex's neck, who snorted a laugh.

"I sure hope so."

"I don't think I can move."

"Good. So stay like this, until tomorrow morning cowboy."

"Why? Are you planning to kick me out of your cabin as soon as the sun rises?"

"Definitely not. But you promised to fuck me in every corner of this cabin and if I'm not mistaken, you mentioned something about the hood of your truck. I'm holding on to that promise."

Alex said in the most seductive voice possible after reaching three orgasms and Michael felt his body squirm.

Fuck...

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on my tumblr [evanoracronwell](https://evanoracronwell.tumblr.com/)
> 
> give me prompts if you feel like it😚


End file.
